Sweet Caress
by pepete55
Summary: Les pensées de Logan le ramènent toujours à une petite blonde aux yeux couleur de l'océan...


Et voici un autre petit OS que j'ai pris du temps à poster.  
Encore un OS inspiré d'une chanson (Sweet Caress de Izzy Stradlin) mais cette fois-ci, il est beaucoup moins sombre que le précédent (Believe in Me).  
Comme d'habitude, je vous encourage à me faire part de vos commentaires.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Logan était en mission. C'était la première fois qu'il s'éloignait de Veronica depuis leurs retrouvailles. Et appuyé là, sur le bord du navire, le regard rivé sur l'océan, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à elle. Elle occupait toutes ses pensées. Le bleu de l'océan lui rappelait ses yeux dans lesquels il adorait se noyer. Les vagues, son caractère bien trempé. Et le souffle du vent, ses caresses. Douces et rassurantes. Elles le faisaient frissonner.

 _Flash back_

C'était une nuit fraîche en Californie. Logan et Veronica étaient étendus côte à côte sur le sable. Leurs épaules se touchaient à peine mais cela suffisait à leur faire sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Logan observait Veronica, simplement éclairée par la lueur de la pleine lune. Cette lumière donnait une ambiance magique à leur soirée.

Veronica lui semblait encore plus magnifique qu'à son habitude. Elle avait un petit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su expliquer. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait de détacher son regard d'elle.  
Il devait partir le lendemain et il voulait profiter un maximum de ses dernières minutes avec elle. Il voulait mémoriser chaque petit détail de son visage et de son corps afin qu'elle l'accompagne partout où il irait. Elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'il la contemplait ainsi, lui volant un petit moment. Elle était sereine et silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans le ciel étoilé.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Murmura Logan.

Elle attendit un instant avant de lui répondre, si bien qu'il pensa au départ qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- A notre première rencontre, chuchota-t-elle.

Logan fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Son interrogation grandit encore un peu plus quand il vit le sourire de Veronica s'élargir.

\- Tu sais que j'ai pensé que tu étais un petit con arrogant ? Sans Lilly et Duncan, je ne t'aurais jamais adressé la parole de mon plein gré.

Logan laissa échapper un petit rire. Quand il y repensait, il savait que Veronica n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il avait eu un côté « petit con arrogant ». Mais heureusement, il avait changé.

\- Et moi je t'ai trouvée sexy dans ton mini-short de foot. Mais honnêtement à l'époque tu ne faisais pas le poids face à Lilly, répondit-il, volontairement provocateur.

\- Je sais. On n'avait rien en commun tous les deux. Et je n'avais rien d'extraordinaire. Tu étais riche et exubérant, j'étais effacée et je venais d'une famille tout ce qui a de plus banal. Personne n'aurait pu prédire qu'on finirait ensemble.

\- Et pourtant, je suis content que ce soit arrivé.

Leur relation s'était accompagnée de nombreux drames mais Logan ne l'aurait échangée pour rien au monde. Il ne regrettait rien. Chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés, il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose manquait dans sa vie. Et chaque fois, quelque chose l'avait attiré vers elle et poussé dans ses bras. C'était comme si ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre et que le destin les ramenait toujours l'un vers l'autre quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Tu te rappelles de la première fois que je t'ai embrassé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Il n'avait aucun mal à se remémorer la scène.

\- Ouais, j'avais joué au héros en tabassant ce type qui était en fait du FBI. Après je t'ai attendue les poings serrés en me promettant que s'il te faisait le moindre mal, je lui péterais la gueule. On peut dire que j'étais assez impulsif, plaisanta-t-il. Quand tu es sortie de la chambre de ce motel miteux, tu m'as embrassé, comme pour me remercier.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais été atteinte du syndrome de la demoiselle en détresse qui est séduite par celui qui a usé de ses poings pour la sauver, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé que c'était ton genre non plus. Mais malgré la surprise, quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai senti mon cœur qui s'est emballé, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te rendre ton baiser. C'était comme si mon corps était déconnecté de mon cerveau. A partir de ce moment là, c'est l'effet que tu m'as toujours fait. J'étais maudit. Quoi que je fasse, tout me ramenait toujours vers toi. Et peu importe le nombre de filles géniales que je rencontrais, aucune ne t'arrivait à la cheville à mes yeux. Pour moi, tu étais la plus jolie chose sur Terre, tu étais celle qui me complétait, mon âme sœur, confia-t-il. Même si tu as toujours été une véritable petite emmerdeuse, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Veronica avait bien senti l'émotion dans la voix de Logan. Mais il s'était vite rattrapé avec une petite pirouette pour ne pas trop se mettre à nu.

\- J'avoue que j'étais un peu difficile à vivre.

\- Un peu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi si je suis invivable ? Répliqua-t-elle, faussement vexée.

\- Je ne sais pas, je dois être un peu masochiste.

Elle lui asséna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

\- Eh ! Protesta-t-il.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit rouler sur le sable en s'arrêtant juste au dessus d'elle. Il détailla amoureusement son visage avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles.

\- Tu vas me manquer quand je serai en mer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Tu me promets que tu reviendras ?

\- Je te le promets. Je reviendrai bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

Logan frissonna en sentant une main de Veronica dans sa nuque et l'autre qui explorait aventureusement le bas de son dos. Les yeux brillants de désir, il se pencha vers elle et s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres. Sous les caresses de sa belle, il se sentait dériver. Son parfum enivrait ses sens à l'en faire tourner la tête. Il ne voyait qu'elle, ne voulait qu'elle...

 _Fin flash back_

\- Echolls, le tira-t-on de ses pensées.

Il tourna la tête et fit face à un de ses collègues qui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu penses à la jolie blonde dont tu nous a parlé des milliards de fois mais qu'on a jamais vu ? A se demander si elle est bien réelle, le taquina-t-il.

\- Veronica te ferait tomber à l'eau pour avoir insinué qu'elle n'est pas réelle Mayers.

Le dénommé Mayers éclata de rire avant de tapoter amicalement le dos de Logan.

\- Une femme de caractère, j'aime ça !

\- Bien plus de caractère que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Mais si tu pouvais apprécier à distance...

\- T'inquiète pas, les amis ne se piquent pas de petites-amies entre eux. Surtout que tu en es complètement mordu !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de marquer une pause, puis de prendre une inspiration.

\- Allez Roméo, arrête de sonder l'océan, c'est pas comme si elle allait en sortir soutenue par des dauphins. Tu la reverras dans quelques semaines ta Juliette. En attendant, ta pause est bientôt terminée alors tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton poste avant que le chef ne vienne te tirer par la peau des fesses.


End file.
